Talk
by Jole Love
Summary: Flint/Wood: 2ndGen., Duncan is out late one night when he overhears some new plans...
1. Chapter 1: Superstardom

A/N: Lynn may now how Quidditch works, but I don't. So I'll have to skip all of the playing parts and just kind of get to the point. R and R please! Huggies, JoleLove. (I've actually decided to use my real name, which is Jole Love. Have fun!)

* * *

_Lynn Wood._  
When the name came to mind, the second thought would be _Quidditch superstar. _She knew how everything in Quidditch worked. She knew a foul when one could very well have been placed a half a mile away. She knew the secret to the Golden Snitch, and how it worked. She knew how to take it apart, put it back together, and it was faster than ever. She had a lot of her father's smarts put into her tiny body.  
You could say that Lynn was the basic center of attention in a Quidditch game, but there happened to be someone else who could have been a close second, and close as in less than a couple of metres away.

_Duncan Flint.  
_The one person who came to mind when you thought of someone who could easily dismantle a broom if you of high disliking, without the notification of it until you hit the ground.  
He had learned so many things from his quick sixteen years of life. Like, for instance, if you were a 'stupid Gryffinwhore', he could very well dehumanize you. Or if you were that one bitchy girl in Slytherin, he would know how to befriend you, and reject you at the very instant she would ask you to go and do something.  
Duncan knew, that the one thing he could do best, was reject the strong feeling of love for another person.

* * *

Lynn sneered as Jodi Bell started checking herself out in the mirror. She clenched her gloved fists.  
"Will you quit that?" She looked over from her 'oh-so gorgeous' reflection, and gave Lynn a dark look.  
"At least I'm prettier than you," She shrugged, smiled, and walked off. Lynn felt like slamming her face in the locker again.  
"You know what, Bell?" She shouted. Jodi looked back. "You're not fucking pretty either. So why don't you go give Malfoy that blowjob he wants so badly?!"  
"Go fuck yourself."  
"You first."  
"Ugh!" Bell lunged at Lynn, throwing her to the ground.  
"You bitch!" Her fist flew out and slammed Jodi right in the jaw. She toppled over, and went straight back towards her. Lynn rolled onto her front, and burst out in laughter as Bell had just flown into the locker. She realized what she had just done. But not in a bad way. She smirked, got up and brushed herself off. Lynn stepped out of the locker room in amusement.

Duncan was leaning coolly against his locker. He seemed as though nothing important was going on. He was prepared. Prepared to shatter the facade of losing to the Gryffinwhores. Or a Wood, for that matter. He hated how she was always the center of attention. She always looked as though she liked it, but he could see that she absolutely despised it.  
But there were advantages to the girl, like how she would do just about anything to stay on the team. _Anything. _Nobody really knew what she would do, but their guess was as good as anyone else's.  
He rather liked the idea of a sexual favour. But then again, she was captain, and he was not the judge of who or who not to take off of the Gryffindor team. Although he wished he was.

* * *

Lynn was crying, Duncan could tell. She was off her game. He wondered, regretablly, why tears were streaming from her face.  
As soon as she looked interested in an area in the sky above, Duncan knew she had seen the Snitch whiz by. He wasn't surprised as Adam Pucey flew by him. They raced each other, spiralling to the top, hands stretched out. And faster than anything could happen, Pucey had done something to knock Lynn from her broom. She seemed happy, falling to her death. Professors rose to set the Cushioning charm, but Duncan was too fast for that.  
He leaned forward, reaching top speed. He had caught Lynn in arms. She clutched his robes angrily.  
Duncan held onto the broom with one hand, and winced as his other cracked against the brick wall to the pitch. Lynn, sobbing herself into near insanity, looked up into Duncan's harsh eyes. The tips of their noses touched. It felt weird, being this close.  
"I'm gonna let you down." Duncan said simply. She nodded. She tucked her head under his chin. Lynn had a tiny pool of a feeling of security in her stomach. She loved the way his rough hand was pulling her waist closer to him. She loved the way his aftershave smelled. It stunned her for a moment. Why was she thinking about her rival like this? And what was happening to her body? She felt different, as if nothing was supposed to happen like this. Like...Fate, or something cheesy like that.  
The rest of the game had gone on without them. Duncan let Lynn off in the tunnel, and she dissolved into the shadows. He stayed against the wall of the tunnel as Adam had retrieved the Snitch, the Slytherin rafters going absolutely wild.  
Duncan knelt down. He ran a gloved hand through his coarse black hair. He didn't know what to think anymore. It all went down like bad alcohol, or some tainted fag. But it was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted. Her hair was like silk, this amazing blond-sand color. It smelled amazing, maybe a little like some cherry lolly or something. Her eyes were sparkling when they looked up into his. The emerald color they were. And if you looked hard enough, you'd probably see specks of gold and blue. They were like opal. Her lips looked irresistible. He almost lost total control. They were a little red from some sort of friction. They weren't full, like her upper lip was all that was there, which made her look extremely cute.  
"What's happening to me?" Duncan muttered. He closed his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Suddenly, this crush started turning into a like.


	2. Chapter 2: Gallagher's Blue

Duncan was in the library, recalling the times he thought Lynn looked really good. Not only that, but it was maybe fifth year he had started liking her. She always looked so gorgeous to Duncan, but he knew it was just a crush. It could never be. It was 'forbidden', apparently.

_First memory.

* * *

__You watch from a safe distance as Lynn sits in a deserted corridor, writing in a journal or whatever. She looks angered. Crumpled up pieces or parchment from the book lay scattered before her. She murmurs some things, a little on the vulgar side.  
She's wearing skinny jeans, a blue shirt with some cupcake on it, converse with the anarchy symbol on it, as well as the wristband she's wearing. Her hair is done back, freshly highlighted. Eyeliner decks her eyes. It's black, and she doesn't look as pretty as she normally does. You look closer, to find out that she's drawing. And she's drawing the one thing she loves most: Her boyfriend. You feel crushed inside to know that she has one, but you know things will go wrong and you'll get the girl somehow._

_Second memory.  


* * *

__You are so careful not to look up from the closed book you're pretending to read. You can hear everything around you. You can practically see through the book. It was Senen Finnigan and Lynn. They were standing together. He looked apologetic. Lynn was on the verge of tears.  
"You're too pretty for me," he mumbles. Lynn takes in a shuddering breath.  
"I'm sorry." He bends down and kisses her lips one more time. You feel like screaming at him:  
"If you're so god damned sorry, then why don't you still hold her when she's hurt? Kiss her when you're in love with her?" It rumbles in your chest, ready to knock that look off of his face. Her tears drip from her pale face, and splash onto the floor as he walks away. You notice she pulls out a pack of Gallagher's Blue and a lighter, and runs up to her dorm to wash away her sanity._

_Third Memory._

* * *

_The first breath of air you take is polluted by the smoke from the Gallagher's Blue. First off, you're surprised that she could even get those into school. But you realize that she has the intelligence and cunning of a Slytherin.  
"Hi," You say. She spins around, the fag hanging from her mouth.  
"What d'you want Flint?"  
"You wanna talk?"  
"To you? Pfft. You wish." You feel a little hurt and stunned.  
"I've got a different brand. If you're tired of those." You offer her you're cigarettes in exchange for something else. You explain that the brand you have hidden tastes better.  
"Mm. Maybe. How many?"  
"87." She smiles and accepts your offer.  
"I think this is all we'll ever talk about." You guide her back to your dorm. You dig through your trunk before giving her the entire package. You give her an extra lighter too.  
"Just in case, you know..." You say.  
"Yeah. Sure. Thanks. See ya 'round?"  
"Yeah. Sure..." You crept back down the stairs and into the dungeons, not sure whether you'd want to see her again. But you're already too hurt to realise she wants you, too._

* * *

"Flint? Duncan? Dude, come on!"  
"Wha-?" Duncan snapped back like a rubber band from his memories. Adam had settled himself in front of him, shaking his shoulders until he'd come back. "Sorry."  
"What were you doing?" Adam asked curiously. "Looked like you were daydreaming," He added after a short period of silence. Duncan's brain worked overtime; he couldn't tell Adam! Could he...? His mind refused, but-  
"Promise you won't tell?" _Too late to turn back now... _He thought in regret.  
"Yeah. You know you can trust me," Adam answered, inching over from his position in front of him to the side. "Why ain't I a Hufflepuff, I'll never know..."  
"Okay, well, there's..." Duncan wanted to choose his words wisely, not letting much out of the fact that Lynn was the center of his universe. "This girl, and-"  
"Who is it?" Adam intervened. "Tellmetellmetellme!" His thoughts shot out at rapid speed.  
"Don't piss me off. Be grateful I'm even telling you." Duncan explained, getting even more frustrated by the minute.  
"Okay...Just tell me it isn't a Gryffindor," Adam muttered. Duncan's eyes roved down to the floor, and across his trainers. "Oh, my God...Duncan...Which one?" His voice was shaking, in worry that it might be a certaing girl from the Quidditch team...  
"Mmph..." Duncan buried his face into his hands, and peered up inbetween his fingers. The words had elicted from his lips like a moan, and it felt like it.  
"Lynn Wood..."


	3. Chapter 3: With Love, Gryffindor

Lynn had isolated herself in the Quidditch office, a basic hideaway for captains. She glanced around at her surroundings. The top of the desk was cluttered with letters and scrawled-upon parchments, lists, and clipboards with scores of the games in little numbers inside of poorly-drawn boxes. Underneath the desk, was, of course, more clutter. It looked nearly impossible to move your legs around underneath.  
Lynn looked up at the glass pane in the door. silhouettes of chattering students slunk by the door, head in between their shoulders.  
Something from up above Lynn had fallen from a messy shelve and hit her head on the way.  
"Ow!" She mumbled, picking up the box in one hand and rubbing her forehead with the other. She examined its smooth edges and the mulberry finish.  
"What _is _this?" Lynn lifted the top off, setting the box on the floor. It was just a bunch of letters. She rummaged through it until she found one with her name written neatly on the front. Lynn made sure nobody was coming close to butting inside the office. She reached for a letter opener on the top of the desk, leaning slightly off of the back of her legs. Lynn retracted her arm, and slit the top of the letter open, lifting out the parchment. It smelled faintly of somebody she knew, somebody she'd encountered a week back...But nothing came to mind...

_Gryffindor,  
I trust you know know that I am undeniably and irrevocably in love with you everything about you. Nothing has made me more in love with a person than you have, what with your complete and total gorgeousness. I know, in my thin thoughts, that you would choose another boy over me.  
I know you will realize that at some point in your hard life that I never want to be away from you. Even if I am not there, you should now that I want to. I would rather have just one touch of your hand, one kiss from your mouth, than to go an eternity without it.  
_

Lynn stared, then started to laugh. This was probably the most ridiculous thing she had ever received.

* * *

  
Duncan paced. Adam stared. The room was silent as Duncan closed his eyes, sat cross-legged on the ground, and rubbed at his temples.  
"This is ridiculous..." Duncan mumbled, unaware that Adam, being his awkward and unpredictable self, had started rocking back and forth on his four-poster.  
"Not totally," said Adam, trying his hardest to encourage his best friend. "Well, not like most of your usual plans."  
"What was that, Adam? Say it again." Duncan threatened in a voice unto his own.  
"Nothing! I didn't mean it like that! Oh, where'd I put it-"  
"You're worse than Longbottom." intervened Duncan, who, emotionally unentertained with himself, began to fantasize about Lynn, and Adam's rambling became distorted and unclear. He left when he figured out he wasn't listening anymore, and stormed out of the room. Duncan was finally alone.

* * *

_The room was dark, only lit by the flickering flame of one single candle. You can smell the scent of her beside you. And it always smelled like a cross between a lime and some mint. You reach over slightly, and you touch the soft, bare skin of her hips. She moans and inches closer, wanting more of you on her. You smile playfully and bring her towards your icy body. She shivers and you love the sensation. You twist her body around to face you. You notice her lips are a little bruised, but you kiss them with that hungry feeling brewing inside of your chest. You feel a hand gently move down your abs, and a warm hand wraps around something hard. You groan and cringe a little under the feel of heat. Silk sheets rustle a little, you can sense some certain gorgeous girl is sliding down your stomach to a sweeter destination, and you know this is more than just guilty pleasure.  
You let out a rattling gasp as you feel something damp override your dirty thoughts for tonight. Your hips buck and you feel her roughly soft hands hold them down with a force you didn't know she had. A pool of warm pleasure spreads through the pit of your stomach-

* * *

  
_Suddenly, Duncan jolted upright as somebody rattled his shoulder. He snapped right out of his fantasy, and glanced around, his eyes adjusting to the light.  
"Wha-" He looked up to find Damien. "Hi..."  
"You were fantasizing, weren't you?" Damien asked with a smirk.  
"No! What? Why d'you think that?"  
"Why? 'cause you've got a hard-on. So...Who was it? Who were you fantasizing about?"  
"None of your goddamned business!" Duncan shouted. Damien held up his hands in defense.  
"Yo, don't freak out on me man," Damien reached under his bed and pulled out a small tin can. Duncan stared curiously and cocked his head to the side. Damien slid the lid off of the top and pulled out one of those rank joints he always smoked. "Just asking...Want one?"  
"No, I've got my own..."  
"Joints?"  
"No, cigs."  
"You're such a fuckin' pussy sometimes, you know that? Can't even smoke a good joint..." Damien matched the end of the poorly-wrapped fag and strode over to the window, wich had on of its sides slightly ajar. A stream of white weed-smelling smoke drifted outside, being carried off somewhere by gentle waves of the breeze.  
"So tell me who it was! I told you mine!"  
"I know, but this is different!" Duncan sat up on Adam's four-poster. "You'd hate me if I said anything."  
"Oh, yea? Shoot." Damien took a lengthy drag from the joint, then crushed out the end on the sill.  
"I...Uh..."  
"C'mon man this ain't like you!"  
"_IloveLynnWood." _The words shot out of Duncan's mouth before he could stop himself. "Please, just don't-I can't afford having this spread...I can't die just yet..."

* * *

_Sorry for such a short chapter! It's not that good is it? I tried to reach into Duncan's mind and pensieve his fantasies, what it looked like, but I just couldn't reach him. Sorry again! R&R!_


	4. Chapter 4: Wanting You Here

_Morning, Lynn.  
Hi, Duncan.  
Back to first names now?  
Yea.  
Alright.  
OK.  
What are you doing today? Going to Hogsmead?  
Only if you're going.  
Maybe. I dunno. I just feel like pigging out on a whole bunch of sweets today.  
Or...*smiles*  
Or..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lynn received detention last night for being out too late. She had gone out with Hagrid for something about unicorns and had accidentally wandered off. Mist creeped around her trainers andhem of her jeans, nearly wilting to get around her.  
"Duncan..." She moaned, taking a light step forward, disturbing the mist. "Oh, God..." She crouched down to hide in a ditch and wait until morning.

_Standing there by a broken tree  
Her hands are all twisted, she was pointing at me  
I was damned by the light, coming out of her eyes  
She spoke with a voice that disrupted the sky  
She said 'walk on over here to the bitter shade I will wrap you in my arms and you ll know that you re saved'  
Let me sign Let me sign_

Duncan had a bad feeling about Lynn's detention. It seemed like a bad idea in the first place. He didn't trust her being alone in that creepy forest anyhow. He wished he had gone with her so she wouldn't have to be alone. Duncan could hear her high-pitched accent in the back of his mind. And his mind was screaming at him.

_I was out for a drink in a Soho bar  
The air was smoked out liked a cheap cigar  
She rose out of her seat like a painted ghost  
She was the woman that I wanted the most  
As she reached for my arm I gave her my hand  
I said 'Lay me down easy let me understand'  
Let me sign,  
Let sign,  
Can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

Lynn felt hot tears stream down her cheeks as she whispered Duncan's full name under her breath. She needed him to protect her from whatever was out there, lurking beneath hidden shadows, ready to creep up behind her. Duncan would fend them off, just for her, she knew this...She was positive he would...

_As I walked through the door she was still in my head  
As I entered the room she was laid there in bed  
She reached out for me all twisted in black  
I was on my way down, never coming back  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign.  
Let me sign, let me sign, can't fight the devil so just let me sign._

Duncan suddenly felt insecurity at an outrageous level, and dashed form the Common Room, snuck out the front doors, and out to the forest to find Lynn, keep her safe, and bring her back before any professor could see him maiing a mad dash for his one true love.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: did hagrid still work at hogwarts after all that ruckus in the last book? when the 2nd gen went? even if he didn't, lets just say he did. hes just reaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllyyyyyyy old...p.s., what was the forest's name again? it wasn't the forest of Dean...i just can't remember now!  
song- let me sign-robert pattinson


	5. Chapter 5: Fel Del Av Gården

Lynn shivered.  
"Duncan..." She muttered weakly one last time. She laid her head down on a nearby log and closed her eyes, giving up all hope of him finding her. Like he would care that much anyways...  
"Yeah, Lynn?" Lynn jolted upright Duncan was only a few inches from her face.  
"Duncan! Oh, God..." He chuckled.  
"You didn't think I'd leave you with that old fool, did you?"  
"No..." Lynn muttered, a half-smile on her face. Duncan smiled back.  
"Here," Duncan lifted Lynn from her place in a ditch and into his arms. "I gotta sneak you back into the castle somehow..."  
"Don't worry," Lynn smirked. "I've got an idea."

* * *

"Are you sure it was here?" Duncan asked, shining his wand around on the forest grounds. Lynn had led him to some random area he never knew about that was in the forest, searching for her broomstick.  
"Positive. This is exactly where I put it when I got out here..." Lynn stumbled over what seemed like a root, then looked back. "Duncan, I think I found it."  
"Here." Duncan pointed his wand towards the area where Lynn had tripped, and the handle of her broomstick protruded slightly from the ground.  
"_Accio Broomstick."  
_The broom rose a little in the air and Lynn grabbed onto the handle. She looked up at Duncan.  
"This isn't mine. Mine has got a small hitch right here..."  
"It doesn't matter, Wood, we-"  
"_Wood_?" There was a pregnant silence as the thin film of light descended to the ground. "Find your own way back, I-"  
"W-Lynn, please-" But by the time Duncan had finished, Lynn had already sped off on the random broom she had found, leaving Duncan behind, helpless and regretting.

* * *

_A/N: sorry it's so short! I need new ideas! if anybody has any, y'know, just shout out send me a message gimme a r&r! thanks so much you guys!_


End file.
